


【金錢】琼斯先生的欢乐圣诞-1

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	【金錢】琼斯先生的欢乐圣诞-1

——————————————

 

 

阿尔弗雷德，W大学三年级生，最近精神萎靡，情绪低落，思维迟缓，犹如脑被门夹了的同时再被驴踢了一脚。原因是他暗恋了两年多的对象，已经没来上课整整两日。

 

他暗恋的是一个怪诞至极的家伙，同班的班长——学霸王耀，人长得好看不止，专业科目满分是家常便饭不止，阿尔弗雷德对他最先产生五体投地般膜拜精神的是在三年前那次马克思基本原理概论考试中竟然获得了满分，在该科讲师翻手为云覆手为雨狠挂一批学生让他们没脸回家过年的情况下他是惟一一个抬头挺胸高高站在尸体堆上的赢家。

 

可人长得好看没用，深得老师们喜欢也没用，只要一个人性格烂，成绩或好或差都只会为他多添上一项高冷装逼惹人烦的罪名，王耀也不在乎，仍然每天我行我素，来课室时啪地摔开书，戴上眼镜认真听课双耳不闻书外事。

 

阿尔弗雷德也是独来独往的一个人，但原因跟王耀不同，他是比较喜欢独自一人的一类，而不是像王耀被孤立的那种。他倒是受欢迎得很，作为金发碧眼的留学生在学校当然十分瞩目，加上从来不和中国人谈美利坚式的民主人权这种识趣随和的个性和最最最重要的——高颜值，多少人想勾搭他都来不及，但大家看他平时习惯一个人，也就贴心地不去打扰。可就是王耀从没主动跟他说过一句话，让他沈浸在高人气的情况下也感受到深深的寂寞。他总选择坐在王耀後排的位置上，上课的时候出神地看他记笔记，看老师无论多少次提问他都对答如流。坐後排都是一群不爱学习的家伙，在阿尔弗雷德看来无比浪费生命浪费金钱，当然他们的愿望只是能混到砂纸一张就足够，喔，他们还有个特殊的嗜好，在老师每次提问王耀的时候集体发出嘘声落他面，阿尔弗雷德对此很气愤，但他也没什麽实质行动，处於在精神气愤表面无事的高深层面上。

 

嘛，今天王耀又没来了，他郁闷地回到宿舍，斜阳穿过百叶窗晒在桌面，他叹了口气，拉上百叶窗，伟大的领袖画像唰地就显露出来，那是他开学的时候一笔一划画到百叶窗上的。

 

说起来，他是这位伟大革命家思想家政治家战略家文学家书法家的忠实拥趸，从还在万里之遥的美国时候就是，从没改变过，在他的眼中，某门思想以及理论体系似乎是极具魔力的哲学，令他深深沈醉其中至今无法自拔，真是不可思议，这事情他也从没敢说过出去，显得太奇怪，太不合套路。

 

如果能说有个角色能凌驾他的男神之上，那麽就是王耀了，眼看着人都大三了，明年就要滚蛋去见习，在这个危急存亡关头他和王耀之间的感情进度竟然还是零，於情於理都说不过去，都是要奔向而立之年的男人了，千里迢迢不能读个大学就空手而回，至少得抱个美人归。

 

所谓恋爱不是温馨的请客吃饭，不是做文章，不是绘画绣花，不能那样雅致，那样从容不迫，文质彬彬，那样温良恭俭让。恋爱是暴动，是一个人推倒另一个人的暴烈的行动。

 

他思量着该是做点什麽的时候了，忽然手机震动起来，又有新的推送提醒。

 

啊，是那个混蛋。

 

哼，终於出现了麽。

 

他指的是在社交网站上几乎天天和他撕逼的那个辣鸡美分，网名『灯塔之光』，头图是一只家乡特产白头鹰，恃自己拿着签证在美帝留学经常大放厥词，一副老子最牛你们这群渣渣都没见过世面的姿态。

 

阿尔弗雷德从大一就开始跟此人杠上了，酒逢知己千……呸，锺期既遇……呸！总之就是某bbs里边惟一和他对骂如流无论什麽话题谁也不输蚀谁的激进分子。在以前那个阿尔弗雷德还只会上网当一个老老实实的小小粉红的时代他还没「左」得那麽夸张，只是偶尔在微博上骂骂美帝，赞颂下美好的社会主义，发点不转不是中国人的深度好文，人家也只当这网名背後是个无处不在的五毛，谁也不会想到这竟是个金发碧眼的洋（帅）人（哥）。那些年他最爱干的混账事就是发点引战的贴文，等评论区热闹起来了再披上自己无数个撕逼专用小马甲，像多米诺骨牌一样无数次将自己推翻自己的先前的定论，如此一来还能形成个死循环导致自己能和自己在同一个贴文里玩上大半个月，热度丝毫不减围观的吃瓜群众愈来愈多打赏也愈来愈可观，反正说到底也不过是自己思想的左右游戏，权当作消遣罢了。

 

自从那道光嗖地一下出现——

 

呵。

 

这个死循环被外来不明角色入侵之後，阿尔弗雷德便再也坐不住了。是谁，是谁把他这种维持已久的平衡破坏，是谁这样突然地闯进了他不为人知的世界，是谁将他两边引以为豪的思想全数推翻。

 

他点击入对方的个人资讯，这人留学的地点还是在自己的老家的大学，是个不折不扣的美分，人称公知键盘侠。

 

俗话说得好，凡是敌人反对的，我们就要拥护；凡是敌人拥护的，我们就要反对。

 

从那以後，阿尔弗雷德就被活活打成纯左了。

 

他发誓，如果回到美国让他和『灯塔之光』撞上，他绝对会拿着P228从桥头追杀他到桥尾，只可惜，两次暑假回去，他都未能得偿所愿。

 

说起来，这人也消失近两天了。

 

近两天没和他开骂，手指憋得慌，而且加上没见王耀两天，人生似乎都没了大片希望犹如荒野一般。这下好了，这人出现得刚好，让自己发泄一下恐怕就是对方的惟一存在价值，总之网络上的东西都虚伪得可怕，人人披着假面可以因为不用负任何责任就口出狂言，将现实中一切的不满都发泄在一个网名跟前。

 

换做以前，阿尔弗雷德还是十分看不起这种行为，直到不知不觉用了「大家是这样那麽自己也是这样好了」这等狗屁不通的理由说服自己，他确信自己也沦落到他所看不起的那种人的群落里边，他又开始用「人无完人」来说服自己。

 

啊，某地又要兴建核废料堆填区了，人民群众上街游行集会了，结果被PLA镇压啦方圆百里封锁消息云云。

 

其实这些阿尔弗雷德都不关心。

 

来了来了，那个灯塔之光说话了，首先开口就尊称「你国」，没好吃没好住，打人无罪杀人有理等等等等。

 

欸这语气不大对？怎麽感觉总是缺了什麽似的……平常这货可是中气十足长篇大论（虽然阿尔弗雷德不想承认，但对方知识面十分广，无论什麽方面都能娓娓道来），一言不合就又来the Cultural Revolution（sorry这是个敏感词）又是贴图又是加字。

 

也许是错觉。

 

阿尔弗雷德也跟着他的贴文做出硬气的回应，140字难以容纳下自己的雄心壮志，他就连发几条，条条不忘at下那个灯塔之光，防止自己的at消失在对方的通知list中他还慎重地在每条微博的评论下边也at了一次。

 

他F5都要戳坏了。

 

这不按套路出牌啊？换作平日他已经和自己在评论里边大战几百回合了，今天的回覆数却是零。

 

天啊，他爱的人不在，他恨的人也不在，活着还有什麽意义？！阿尔弗雷德这一晚的一切都变得索然无味——无论是在自己的文档里写着长长的檄文准备等灯塔之光的下一次出现抑或是夜深人静的时候把手伸到裤子里想着王耀的样子做着不那麽光明磊落的事，还好他事先把灯关了，管得百叶窗上的人是看到还是看不到。

 

 

第一手消息get到，王耀不知是受伤了还是生病了，住在校内的医院。关心王耀的人太少，阿尔弗雷德也是兜兜转转才知道的。这个时候必须要是做点什麽，才能体现雪中送炭而产生的男友力。

 

鲜花，有，鲜艳欲滴的红玫瑰，还有热腾腾的白粥，他亲手煮的，还有一箱牛奶，探病的标准配置。尽管心中不断有个声音斥诉着他不应该做这麽些看起来带有如此浓重门面功夫嫌疑的事，但既然那是为了王耀，没关系，一次两次而已。他出门前在全身镜上照了下，活活吓了一跳，赶紧把一身西装脱下来换回普通的休闲装。他和王耀仅有的几次交谈矜持又客套，而且出於自己死要面子，从不在有旁人的情况下跟王耀搭话。

 

那不就是孤立麽。

 

不是……阿尔弗雷德甩甩脑袋，拿着保温盒和鲜花出门去。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德在病房外边看到了王耀，脚包得跟粽子一样，打了石膏，他也是那样摊着一张脸在床上玩着pad，专心致志的程度不输平日听课。

 

「王耀同——志——」呸！阿尔弗雷德在最後一个字破了音，待王耀带着疑惑的眼光投射过来，他瞪大了眼睛扯出一个微笑：「王耀同学！」

 

「……」疑惑，惊讶，随後皱了皱眉，王耀迅速将pad收到枕头底下，半晌说不出一个字。「你……你好……」

 

「我！代表班委全体，来向病床上的您作出问候！」阿尔弗雷德将玫瑰插在花樽，并把饭盒放在小桌上。

 

问候问候，问候你全家。王耀翻了个白眼。这葫芦里到底卖的什麽药？还班委，他一听就呵呵了，只是一时没想起来哪儿招惹了这个洋人。

 

更糟糕的是，他忘记了这人叫什麽名字了……王耀拼命想，也没法想得起两年多前的新生班会上这个人的自我介绍，他瞬间窘迫到了极点。

 

他只记得他是个美国人。

 

美。

 

国。

 

阿尔弗雷德在短暂的放空中在脑里进行了一场缜密的自我审问。王耀不是妖魔不是鬼怪，而人言可畏，他竟然也在那段时间学会了这麽些冷暴力的糟粕，彼时他不是一个完人，只是被周围人牵着鼻子的走兽，而现在，是时候该干点人干的事了。

 

这是一个良好的开端，剩下的就看造化了……不，人定胜天啊！

 

他像是看出了王耀的尴尬，等到几分钟後冷静落来，他拉过一旁的一张凳子坐下：「我经常坐在你後边的位子……」

 

王耀点点头，一副有印象的样子。不是说外国人都很open又直肠直肚吗？这家伙怎麽支吾了半天的样子……

 

说起来，王耀有点後悔到某地去组织那个纯属坑爹的游行了，还搞得差点半身不遂，而且这麽些事情还必须是藏着掖着干的，他连父母都没胆子知会。作为中国一位拥有前卫思想的青年，为了人权和民主区区断条腿算什麽？在报大学专业的时候他早已料定学医救不了中国人，更何况，他连命都是自由女神的——脚成粽子终不悔，身残志坚心不碎，为伊消得人憔悴，唉。

 

 

tbc? maybe~w

 

 

戀愛不是溫馨的請客吃飯：林夕 《愛情轉移》 

救命這個title本來都寫了個韓戰開頭中途到底遭遇了什麼神奇的事

所謂毛////左是極右，打左燈是要向右轉（whowhere


End file.
